The Truth Will Set You Free Right?
by ItsGonnaBeOkaySomeday
Summary: This is gonna be either a 2 or 3 shot. Gon and Killua decide to spend their break from training at a beach while inside greed Island when Biscuit has some business. Killua is going to ask Gon a ? and he's gonna fight giving an answer until Killua give him a truth serum. yaoi bxb don't like don't read smut warning for later chapters.


Gon and Killua find themselves with a free day while inside the game known as Greed Island. Gon suggests they go somewhere with a beach and water to swim in and with no other better ideas to come up with Killua agrees.

Waking up later than usual on the days when they usually have insense training, the boys eat a quick breakfast before packing up for their day at the beach.

"Did you pack the sunscreen Gon?" Killua calls from the kitchen where he is making a picnic for himself and his energetic, outdoors loving, goofball of a best friend.

"Yeah Killua! but hey..should I pack up for a camp out at the beach too? Biscuit isn't gonna be back for two to three days anyways.." Gon replies walking into the kitchen and placing a bag on the island table of the inn they've spent the last week in.

Inside the game of Greed Island where there are small town-like places where there are card trading spots and where you can find little bed and breakfasts or Inns to sleep at and Biscuit Krueger is not a lady who likes to camp outdoors every single night. Killua can't complain, although hes trained to sleep in the most harsh conditions imaginable, he'd still perfer a place where he can take a hot bath or shower and relax once in a while.

"Sure its been a bit since we spent the night in the gret outdoors, regardless of it beinf artificial in this game there's almost no difference from being out camping for real! Totally amazing if you ask me, if I lost my memory and wasnt told otherwise I wouldn't think we were even inside of a video game. Be sure to pack a blanket or two and make sire you bring the really big one im not sleeping on sand!" Killua replies to Gon who is jumping with excitement.

' _so cute_ ' Killua thinks to himself, cheeks dusting a slight pink.

Killua may have a slogjt crush on the green spikey haired boy he's been glued to the hip of. Ever since the Hunters Exam, Killua has been attracted to Gon. Not sexual in the beginning although it quickly turned that way when Gon came all the way to the Zoldyke mannor to 'rescue' him. Not like he needed help bit still the act of care and love Gon showed that day when he was told he had shown up save him and take him to see the world made Killuas heart race and head spin.

Never in a million yeats did Killua think he'd have this freedom and let alone have it with somebody who actually _cherished_ him and wanted **HIM** as well as enjoyed his presence. Also Killua never thought the feeling would be mutual on his part too 110%. The ten percent being that he had mpre romantic feelings for the other boy.

With everything packed and ready for the day amd night at tje beach the young men race to the designated spot. Another upside to this being a hame where theres limited amount of people who have access to it as well as a perk you can achieve when you get a certain card, is you can reserve areas where noone can enter or even find it when you reserve it! The boys will have this entire area to tthemsepves for 24 hours or less if they give it up early.

Setting up a big beach umbrella and laying out two large beach towels, the guys strip off their shirts and shoes and are now standing clad in their swim trunks.

"Neh, Killua let me put sunscreen on you, your skin is so light you'll get roasted alive without it!" Gon says to Killua grabbing the albinos wrist as he was attempting to walk past the more olive skin toned boy and take a dip into the water.

"W-why do you have to put it on though im more than capable of putting sunscreen on myself Gon!" Killua pouts putting his hands on his hips and huffing.

Killua notices Gon gets a saddened look but also blushes slightly looking down at his toes curlin in the sand as he speaks, "I just wanna make sure my friend doesn't get an uncomfortable sunburn, you're very precious to me Killua I don't want you to get sick or be uncomfortable.." Gon trails off leaving Killua speachless and kouth hung open and sputtering.

"Y-y-you... YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD!!! GEEZ! Gon you say the most embarrassing things sometimes I just..."

"you just.. what Kilu?" Gon asks looking confused and cocking his head to the side slightly like an adorable puppy.

Killua is pretry sure he's as red as a tomato right now. Giving in to Gons ultimate (and natural) puppy dog face, "nevermind... i guess you can help me put the lotion on.. ONLY IN THE HARD TO REACH PLACES! I'm gonna start first and then after im gonna go the same for YOU got that?"

Gon nods looking a little too eager but thats normal for him, always giddy and happy about the most pointless and useless things. One of the things Killua loves about his adorkable little lo..- wait not yet- friend.

both boys are standing on their respective beach towels rubbing in sunscreen. Neither boys notices the other taking quick peeks here and there.

At one point Gon gets a rather nice view of Killua's rear as he bends over to get lotion on his legs. Seeing this makes Gons heart race and a ringing to start in his ears as well as causing his mouth to salavate.

' _Killua has a really nice butt... round and plump i just wanna get a handful of it and spank him while_ -"

Before Killua notices his stare Gon goes back to his own task,losing his yraon of thought on ravishing his best friend and finds himself in a similar position as ex-assassin was in just a momemts ago.

Once Gon is finished he looks over to Killua to find he finished before him. "Ready for me to do yoir back?" Gon asks a little too eager with that dopey, closed eye grin that makes Killua weak in the knees.

"yes..." Killua replies as he lays flat on his stomach while Gon crawls over him with his seperate bottle of lotion and sits on Killuas butt, straddling him.

Too embarrassed to say anything Killua just puts his face in his arms and lets Gon do his thing.

squiring a blob of sunscreen in the alm of his hand, Gon rubs his hands together to warm it up before placing both palms on each of killuas shoulders and begins to rub it in.

Small sounds of approval leave Killuas mouth as Gon rubs the sunscreen into the ex-assassins skin of his shoulders. This causes Gon to smile and heart ache for some reason and he wants to heat more of those lovely sounds from Killua.

Rubbing lower and lower Gon finds himslef rubbing with more pressure when he notices that when hes more rough Killua is louder and his voice gets lower as well, husky and sexy.

Gon decides to stop when he feels blood flow is heading primarily to his southern region. Hopping off rather quick and sitting straight up awaiting his turn to receive sunscreen on his back from Killua.

after that both boys race quickly to the beautiful, clear-blue water. Killua diving in first and resurfacing moments later. Gon on the other hand settles for stepping intonthe water until it reaches jusy above the waist band of his swim trunks around his waist before dunking on quickly and popping right back up.

Both young mens eyes meet and are locked into a starring contest with content but blank expressions. It's not awkward, neither is uncomfortable or feeling shy at this momemt. In fact at this point in time both boys have come to the same thought,

 _' I'm glad you're mine alone right now and soon i will tell you of these_ _feelings'_

TBC


End file.
